


Protective Detail

by AndreaLyn



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean brings Aidan home, his parents are thrilled to meet him. Dean's brother? Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Detail

In the middle of dinner, Aidan’s stepped outside for a smoke, grateful that the night is going well. When Dean had asked him to meet the family, he’d been wary for a lot of reasons – not least of which his nerves at meeting Dean’s parents – but everything seems to be going fine. Dean’s parents are laughing at all his jokes, Dean himself seems happy, and the night’s nearly over.  
  
“Didn’t know you were a smoker,” says Brett.  
  
Yeah. That’s the part that hasn’t gone so well. For some reason, Brett O’Gorman cannot  _stand_  him and Aidan’s got no fucking clue why.   
  
Aidan plasters on a polite smile because he’s not going to win over Dean’s brother by being an arse with attitude. If he’s going to win this familial war then he’s going to have to kill Brett with kindness, which means turning the pack out to him. “I know, it’s a filthy habit. Do you…smoke?”  
  
Brett shakes his head.   
  
Of course not.  
  
Dean’s inside with his parents, striking the table to make way for dessert and Aidan isn’t sure what he’s going to have to do win Brett over. Truth is, he’s not even sure what the problem is and he doesn’t want to come straight at it. “I’m real glad I got to meet the lot of you tonight,” Aidan provides, hoping to get into a civil conversation.  
  
“Right. Sure.”  
  
And he’s apparently due one-word answers. Aidan gnaws the inside of his cheek and tries not to get too frustrated. There has to be something for this because Dean’s done nothing but praise Brett up and down and talked about how great a brother he is. “So, what is it you …”  
  
“Don’t act like you care,” Brett interrupts, scoffing as he looks at Aidan.  
  
Okay, so they might have lift-off on the issue after all. Aidan’s not entirely sure what the issue is yet, so he does little more than offer a wildly confused, “…what?”  
  
“You’re not the first he’s brought back, you know,” Brett says. “I’ve seen a parade of actors just like you. Most of them are as vocal about liking Dean as you are, but you know what? When the project ends, they’re gone too. They’re gone and Dean’s left behind with a broken heart and he wants to love. He wants to be loved, so he keeps going. Me? I remember,” Brett assures. “And you’re just the next.”  
  
Aidan opens his mouth and closes it, not sure he has the appropriate words of complaint ready so much as angry vitriol. “I don’t presume to know who those other men or women were, but you can’t paint me with the same brush without even getting to know me! Sure, we might not work out, but we very well might.  _Jesus_!” he lets out an impatient and sharp cry.  
  
Brett opens his mouth, but Aidan doesn’t even want to hear what he has to say.   
  
Aidan stubs out the cigarette on the deck railing. “You know what? Fuck it. Hate me if you’d like, but I’m going back in there to love your brother and enjoy dessert and then I’ll be out of your hair.”  
  
He heads back inside and heads straight to Dean, bowing a kiss to his temple and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Hey,” Aidan murmurs gravely.  
  
“I could hear you from inside,” Dean replies worriedly. “What’d he say?”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Aidan insists, not wanting to burden Dean with something that’s likely bullshit anyway. “He’s worried about you, is all. He’s a good brother,” he says, because even though he’s pissed and offended beyond belief, it’s the truth. “And you deserve to be loved by as many people as possible.” He presses another firm kiss to Dean’s cheek.  
  
“Don’t let him scare you away,” Dean warns quietly.  
  
“How could I leave when there’s cheesecake on the table?” he jokes, but the look he directs at Dean is sincere and true. He’s going to stick around until the bitter end, whether that’s a year from now or a hundred. “Come on,” he murmurs softly. “Let’s leave the past where it belongs.”

And so Aidan might not have won full approval that evening, but he’s secure in knowing what he’s fighting for is beyond worth it. 


End file.
